


When will I see you again?

by CarcinoArison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Romance, Angst, Lance won't let a man be in denial in peace, M/M, coran likes to feel needed, kind of a soulmate type thing, shiro is repressing cause he's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarcinoArison/pseuds/CarcinoArison
Summary: Shiro has a mysterious tattoo from his time with the Galra but isn't to interested in finding out what it is. Lance however is and immediately whisks Shiro off to uncover the truth from Coran.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this cute little idea combs from a post  
> [peter-kirkland](http://peter-kirkland.tumblr.com/post/157017609874/idea-this-little-alien-race-thats-in-love-with) made on tumblr. It's very cute. Go check it out.
> 
> Anyways this is a tie over until Shalluratt week starting on the 20th which I will be writing for
> 
> UPDATE: I am editing this story and plan to add another chapter as I I got a few asks for it.

Shiro has a tattoo, or at least a marking from his wrist to his chest that he thinks is a tatoo. The mark is a deep and vibrant indigo colour that flows in a smooth curve starting around his left ring finger and eventually leading down to a spiral that rests over his heart. The area of skin is just as flat as the rest with no noticeable ridges or bumps to distinguish between the areas, however Shiro thinks that the coloured area is warmer then the rest of his skin.

He hasn't exactly been able to summon up any solid memories to go with the mark, just feelings. Something deep and warm in his chest along with a heavy sadness as if he lost something . It leaves Shiro feeling weighed down with sombreness every time he thinks about it so he decides it is better to just push down the weird feelings and ignore the strange tattoo.

Unfortunately, it is much harder to ignore something when you are caught out by an endlessly curious teenager. Shiro is just finishing up in the team's locker room when Lance practically bounces over to get a glimpse at what he had seen on the bigger man's arm. The room is still steamy from the showers and Lance's hair is still dripping with water as he invades Shiro's private little corner bench away from the others.

"No way man, you have a tattoo!? Where'd you get that from!?" Lance exclaims, looking up at Shiro with big eyes. Shiro strongly considers lying just to keep that look in Lance's eyes.

"I, uhh… I don't know to be honest, I've had it since I showed up back on Earth." He says quietly. He doesn't want to make a big deal about it.

"Huh. That's strange, how would you get a tattoo in space?"

Shiro sighs, "I don't know Lance and as long as it's not causing any harm I don't particularly care." 

"Maybe you can ask Allura! Or Coran, it kinda looks like some sort of symbol so I bet they'd know."

Shiro frowns inwardly. It didn't seem like Lance was going to let up on this so he might as well go along with it and see what it's all about. Maybe the answer won't be as bad as he thinks. Besides it could be dangerous for Shiro to let his fear get in the way of finding out the truth only for it to be important later. Off to talk to the Alteans they go.

___________________

Shiro is still feeling incredibly apprehensive about the whole situation as Lance and him approach Coran at his console on the bridge. He's still not sure why he's making such a big deal out of this in the first place.

"Hey Coran!" Lance calls out. "We've got something here we want you to look at!"

The look Coran gives them when he turns around can only be described as delighted. Shiro gets the feeling that Coran really enjoys helping the paladins and the feeling of them needing his help. 

Lance drags Shiro up by the marked arm and promptly shoves it in Coran's face, nearly pulling Shiro over with it. He still doesn't understand why Lance is so hell bent on figuring out were the mark comes from. Maybe he wants to get a tattoo? If he does there is no way in space that Lance is getting permission from Shiro as long as the teen is under his care.

Coran glances over over the tattoo with the critical observation of diffusing a bomb. Trust Coran to be deeply invested in something as small as a mystery mark on his arm.

Coran let's out a hum, "I haven't seen one of these in a while but if I'm right… it seems congratulations are in order number 1!" 

That was not what Shiro was expecting. "Congratulations? What do you mean?" He is seriously confused now. Meanwhile Lance looks like they've found hidden gold.

"Well you see, this, my boy," Coran explains, gesturing at Shiro's arm, "is part of an ancient marital ritual. There is a species known as the Amorians to whom marriage is very sacred, ceremonies involving these types of marks date back many decafeebs and it is considered a great honour for a couple outside of their race to be considered true enough in their love for the ritual." Coran looks up at Shiro grinning.

"Whoever your other half is Shiro, you must have loved each other very much for an Amorian to bless you like this," he whispers the next part, "it is said then when a marked couple hold hands, the symbols glow! Isn't it exciting!"

While Shiro is frozen stock still trying to process all of this, Lance just about pops a blood vessel.

"You're married!" He shouts, "Holy quiznak this is huge Shiro!" he stops for a second. "Wait… who are you married to?"

Shiro is still staring at his arm. "I… I don't know.. I can't remember…" As far as Shiro is concerned he might as well be on a different planet from the others right now. Lance picks up on this and takes it as his cue to leave.

"Uhh… Coran? I think we better leave Shiro to process this new information." Lance quickly grabs a befuddled Coran and ushers him quickly out of the room.

In the meantime, if Shiro had heat vision, there'd be a hole in his arm by now. While Shiro can't exactly remember getting space married to anyone, he has a pretty good idea of who it would be.

Matt. There's no one else Shiro could love more but how could he possibly explain that to the team? If Lance knows then there's a high chance the others will soon enough. How can he tell Pidge he's married to they're lost brother?

Not to mention, he now knows he has a husband, and that husband is currently missing. In space. Does Matt miss Shiro as much Shiro is missing Matt right now? When is he going to see the love of his life again?

Will he _ever_ see the love of his life again?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little note: the "Amorians" comes from the fact that the comman European word for love is amor. Kinda cheesy but I like it
> 
> As per usual guys if you could just take a few seconds out of your reading to press that kudos button or leave a comment I would IMMENSELY appreciate it.
> 
> Happy Reading!


End file.
